The 65th Annual Hunger Games
by TheRowanBishop
Summary: We all know Finnick Odair as the flirtatious sex icon from District 4, the victor of the 65th anniversary of the Hunger Games. The man who married Annie Cresta and expected his first son with her. The man who also met a terrible fate shortly after. Now, we're looking back, joining Finnick as he climbs his way to the top, from an average District 4 citizen, to a Hunger Games winner.
1. Introduction

TheRowanBishop presents...

The 65th Annual Hunger Games. Finnick Odair's start as a regular District 4 citizen to his rapid success as a Hunger Games victor. Join us every step of the way as we watch Finnick come to glory.

_Coming soon!_


	2. Before the Reaping

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction for The Hunger Games! I am really excited and cannot wait to show another fandom what I can do. Anyways, I feel headstrong about this fanfiction, and I am going to give it my **_**all. **_**Sometimes I can get lazy, but I am going to treat this story like an essay, because Finnick was a dear character to me, and I want to see him go back to his prime. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own **_**The Hunger Games**_**, or any of Suzanne Collins' characters. All I have credit for are my original characters.**

Ah, it's that time of the year again. The Hunger Games. You don't need a calendar to tell when the time comes. Families are always smothering their children with love and affection. Just in case their child's name is the lucky one picked during the reaping. That never happens at the Odair household.

Never.

My parents know better. We live in District Four, one of the richest in all of Panem. Of course we have the Careers. The time when the Games comes around is like other times in my household. If I do ever get reaped, some kid who's been training their whole life will take my place. Besides, this is the third year my name is in there. I think I've got it all good.

My name is Finnick Odair. I am fourteen years old and dwell in the heavenly world that is District Four. I could never live anywhere else. Swimming and knotting and just _being _near the seas bring me a happiness that no other District could. Especially the poorer ones like Ten, Eleven and Twelve. My father fishes for a living and my mother mainly works around knots. Living with them both, I've learned to master both of them.

My mother and father are older than most parents. But, like some other ones, they've dealt with the loss of a child. Every once in a while, my mother would bring up Ariel, my older sister. Dad doesn't like talking about her. The only time I've seen him close to crying was when Ariel came up. I can't even imagine the pain. My mother was pregnant with me when Ariel went into the Hunger Games. I never saw her. I never knew her.

It was the 51st Annual Hunger Games. Ariel had trained to be in the Games. She was fourteen at the time, like me. Mom told me that it hurt her to see her child train for the battle of life or death. Dad didn't say anything. He never said anything about Ariel. Mom says that Ariel was headstrong and always did what her heart desired. Nothing stopped her from becoming a Career.

My sister had taken the place of a thirteen year old. I never found out who it was. Probably never will. Ariel had crisp, radiant red hair, much darker than my bronze-colored hair. But our eyes were the same shade of a light, sea-green. I found out from the pictures, and when Mother gets into one of her nostalgic moods. Ariel was a beautiful girl. I wish I knew her. I don't know if it's in the wrong, or in the right, but I think I can see myself in her. I never told anybody just in case.

You'd think, that with the loss of their previous child, my parents would be smothering _me _whenever the Games came around. I really don't know why, and I am kind of afraid to ask. I like to give myself closure by saying the smothered Ariel about her training and all, so I leave it at that.

It was the night before the reaping, actually, and I was creating a net for the fisherman, including my father. I'm a natural at, everyone says. It's almost like my fingers were created for knotting. Did I mention I'm also a natural with a trident? Most of us are here in Four. I can use it to spear fish in the seas. Not to mention, a Tribute in the Hunger Games. But I won't need it for that.

It would never happen.

I sat on the biggest dock in the District, watching my father and the other men haul in fish, knotting to the light of the full moon, which was also reflecting against the water. Most of the fish would go to the Capitol. I wish the Capitol didn't take things from the Districts. Especially Twelve and the other poorer ones. They work and starve. Where's the fairness in that?

The wind blew through my light hair and the water was high enough so that my bare feet could rest in it. The Careers would be training extra hard this week. One of the Careers that would be going in the Games this year was Zale. He was seventeen and he _hates_ me. I just know it. He gives me dirty looks all the time. He talks badly about me behind my back, and rumor has it, he labeled one of his dummies "Finnick" while he was training. I didn't really care if he was going to fight for his death or not. The Games are always a horrible event, and I wouldn't even wish for Zale to walk into his deathbed.

As I said, Zale was seventeen. He had short, blond hair that he kept combed and neat on his head. He really took care of his hair, as it was always in some sort of cool style. I didn't need to style my hair for it to look good. All the girls around here would agree. Zale had baby blue eyes, lighter than the water of the seas itself. There was something on his face which made me read him as mean and thirsty for power. His skin was lightly tanned, and he got a lot of girls. More than the average guy did. But not as much as me. Never a much as me. Maybe that's a reason why he hates me.

I was so close to finishing this net that I decided to stay out here and watch my father until he came home. The breeze from the ocean ran through my hair as I took my feet out of the water. Earlier today, I went for a swim in the beach. Nearly all of the ladies were watching me. Including this twelve year old girl named Annie. She has long, brown hair and bright, green eyes. She's one of the girls who are almost always hanging around me. I will admit, she's pretty cute _and _she has the best features out of all the girls in Four. Especially her personality. If you can find a girl with great looks and a greater personality, she's a keeper.

But I'm not looking for anybody just yet.

Oh, and I also forgot. My cousin, Ren, would be spending the night with us. Ren had just turned thirteen, and he is petrified of the Games. Last year, at the 64th, he didn't sleep all night. When I got up to go to the bathroom, he was in the main room, curled up on a sofa crying another ocean. I sat with him on the sofa for the rest of the night. He had dark hair and dark eyes. Ren was a good kid. Sometimes I feel as if I am more than just a year and a few months older than him. He's much smaller than the average thirteen year old boy. Probably weaker too, but I don't want to poke him about that much.

Zale didn't like Ren either. I like to blame myself for that, because the seventeen year old has no rational reason to dislike my cousin. He bullies him all the time. Of course, when I am around, I stick up for Ren, but Zale is a very cunning guy. He acts like he's the best kid in the District when adults are around, but turns into the biggest jerk when he can. I have a pretty honorable status here in Four, so I don't really want to screw that up. Most think I am a good kid. All think I'm pretty.

Wouldn't want to ruin that.

I jumped as a hand gripped my shoulder. I whipped my head around, and sigh in relief as I see my father.

"Ren's waiting for us at home, Finn," my father told me in his deep voice. I stood up and nodded. I was taller than my father. But only by a little bit.

"I hope he's not as jumpy as he was last Games," I retorted, having a slight flashback from when I was hugging my cousin on the couch. "He shouldn't be with the Careers and all." Careers. Ariel. I bet I could pass for a Career. Some of the girls who train for the Games show me their moves in our spare time. I could kill if I wanted.

My father just patted me on the back and said nothing for the whole walk back. He always gets quieter near the Games. I like to think the whole town does.

Ren, my aunt, and my uncle were all at the house with Mother when Dad and I returned. Ren gave me a hug. He had his hair done in multiple spikes. It really complimented his face. I still couldn't believe he was thirteen. I noticed he was shaking. Poor kid. He's horrified of these damn Games. At least he wasn't as bad as last year. Ren was hiding all day long back then. I patted his back before I retreated to my room.

I got into my pajamas, which was only my underwear and went to sleep. Oh, and I locked my windows and put the blinds down. You'd be surprised on what the girls in this District would do.

I made my way under the covers of my bed and shifted onto my side. The Games were no threat. Zale would be going in for the males. I don't know about the girls. It wouldn't be Annie, she's far too young. Did I mention she's a Career as well? They haven't put twelve year old Careers into the games. Not as long as I can remember. I thought of Ariel, and then I thought of Annie Cresta. _Annie. _She's only twelve, but she sure is special.

Making a mental note in my head before I drift off, telling myself to talk to Annie before the reaping tomorrow. I go to sleep knowing that I am the calmest person in Four right know, because everyone is worrying their heads off about the Games.

**A/N: That's the end of chapter one! I hope you guys liked it! There will be more coming soon, I promise! -TRB**


	3. Sin Through Baby Blue Eyes

**A/N: I just want to thank you guys for the positive feedback so far. It's only been a few, but I am thankful no matter what. Enjoy the story (:**

**Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own The Hunger Games. Just Zale, Ren, and some other OCs that will be introduced throughout the story.**

Reaping day. The day that the tributes get picked. But none of us average citizens will have to compete in the blasted Hunger Games. That's a job for hotheaded people like Zale to do. Risk their lives for fame. Pfft.

In case you were wondering, I do not like Annie as in _love._ She was pretty cool and I know her the best out of all the other girls in Four. I remembered what I told myself last night, and had to be fast so I could talk to her.

I ran down the stairs in my underwear and stuffed some eggs down my throat. Ren, my parents, and my aunt and uncle were are staring at me with wide eyes. I just stared back at them as I washed some orange juice down my throat, holding back a chuckle.

After I let the food settle in my stomach for about a minute, I made a dash for the door. "I'll see you all in an hour before the reaping!" I cried, opening the door.

"Uh, Finnick," Mother said, "I think you forgot something." She placed her hand over her lip and giggled slightly.

"What?" I asked, sounding as bewildered as I was. What could I possibly be forgetting?

My mother used her free hand and pointed at me. I looked down and felt myself turning read. I was about to show District Four what I looked like in my underpants. What a riot that could've started.

"Oh, right," I replied as if I knew I was almost naked all along. "I'll go fix that!" I sauntered up the staircase and back into my room, throwing on a tight tank top and some jeans, accompanied by some black shoes. Hurrying down the stairs again, I waved farewell and started a jog to the Training Center of District Four.

Throughout the streets, I could see boyfriends and girlfriends staying closer than ever, scared to lose their partner. The single girls gave me a wave and a smile as I passed, but I knew they were probably weeping their eyes out the second before they spotted me. I even got a few waves from the taken girls. What? It's not my fault I am so irresistible.

Unfortunately, the moment I arrived at the Training Center, it hit me. I was bond to see Zale there. But maybe luck was on my side because when I opened the door, Annie was there. There was _no way _I could get reaped today. Annie's green eyes sparkled when she saw me. "Hey Finnick! What are you doing here?"

I gave her a smile and shrugged on instinct. "It's reaping day, came by to say ta-ta to some sorry souls." I cocked by head and batted my eyes a few times, which provoked Annie to chuckle.

Annie ran her fingers through her silky, black hair and smiled at me. "You don't have to say bye to me yet, I still have a few years. Zale on the other hand…" She trailed off at that sentence and avoided eye contact. I guess she befriended Zale. I…guess I couldn't blame her. She's been training with him here for a while, and it would be smart to become friends rather than fiends.

"Zale going into the Games?" I asked, though part of me knew it was true.

"Yeah, I am. Got a problem with that, Odair?"

Zale stood behind Annie and shoved her out of the way to face me. He was taller than I was and looked down at me. He was so close that I could smell his rancid breath and our chests were touching.

"Not a single one, Chambers," I retorted coolly. We had an intense stare-down for what seemed like days until he walked by me and away from the Training Center. Annie had a sick look on her face.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Hey," I whispered looking into her eyes with my sea-green ones. "I'll see you at the reaping."

Annie nodded her head and I turned and walked back to my house.

"See you, Finnick!" she called as I strolled off.

I turned back around and waved with a grin on my face. I had some closure. Annie wasn't going to die, and neither was I. I love living in a Career District.

When I got home, we only had close to twenty minutes left before the reaping. Ren was breathing heavily, in and out, in and out. I thought I was going to suffocate just looking at him. I couldn't help but laugh at him and he shot me a sharp look when he noticed.

"Hey!" he whined, sounding much younger than he was.

I ruffled his hair, which was spike-free after his pre-reaping shower. "Don't worry, bro, we are a Career District. I guarantee you that if you get reaped, which you won't, some Career will take your place. Zale Chambers is going into the Games this year."

Ren rolled his eyes at the mention of Zale's name. I smiled at him. Looks didn't show we were related, but personality did.

But then, sadness overtook the District as the reaping came along.

Ren and I were the only two in our family eligible to be reaped. The smaller boy took a firm grip on my hand as the Justice Building came into our view. I wasn't a big fan of the hand-holding, but I let him do it anyway. I could feel my cheeks turning red. Some girls gave me a cute smile and wave, and I realized this made me look desirable. I gave Ren a pat on the back and even a hug, shooting off a wave before getting our blood checked for the reaping.

Ren went first. The prick of the needle took him by surprise, and I could tell since he flinched. I peered over his shoulder as the device from the Capitol scanned his blood. _Ren Odair_ is what it read.

I was next. I was used to the slight, barely-even-there pain of the needle since I injured myself like this all the time. The device read _Finnick Odair_ and the lady told me to proceed with the other fourteen year old boys. We stood there in a big silence and an even bigger anticipation as the final people gathered around the Justice Building.

Magrie Bulton stepped onto the stage and tapped the microphone like she did every year at every reaping. She was a work of art by the Capitol indeed. Green tinted skin with green hair that fell down to her waist in braids. Her face was altered so it could be more appealing, but that was just another failure. She has a grotesque mole on her right cheek that could even have a face of its own. This was average for a Capitol citizen.

"Welcome to the 65th Anniversary of our dear Hunger Games!" Magrie exclaimed, obviously being the happiest one there. I snorted to myself and looked at Ren. The kid was shaking in his boots, but remained calm. The Careers were the closest to the podium, awaiting their destiny. "As always, we shall watch the short movie on why we are all here today."

I caught Annie's eyes and rolled my sea-green ones at the mention of the movie that we have to watch every year. Zale was sitting next to Annie and put his arm around me when he saw me looking. That jerk. Annie freed herself and sat next to Narina Wentch, who I heard was the female volunteer this year. It eased my heart to know that Annie wasn't going in yet.

Magrie Bulton was mouthing the video word by word. She's been the District Four escort since before Ariel was reaped. She's bound to know it by now. When it finished, she took a breather and a smile and then made her way to the reaping balls. "As usual, we will be choosing the female tribute first," she mumbled, sounding like she has been smoking for the past century. Maybe she has, but she wasn't that old; maybe.

She reached her withered, long-clawed hand into the reaping ball that contained thousands upon thousands of female names. Slowly and painstakingly, she grabbed an envelope. We all waited as she opened it. Magrie seemed to be studying the name before she read it aloud.

"Narina Wentch!" she finally declared. Everyone's gaze shifted over to the athletic blonde with the brown eyes. She shrugged with a clear smile on her face and gave Zale a hug. He kissed her on the lips before she went up next to Magrie. To the Careers, it was an honor. Narina didn't even have to volunteer. Magrie held up her hand and she smiled. She was very pretty. It's too bad she won't be coming back, because Zale is known to be ruthless. Narina took ahold of the mic.

"Looks like I didn't have to volunteer, because I got the actual honor," she raved. The non-Career kids looked at each other. They must've thought she was out of her mind. I sure did.

"Now for the men," Magrie announced, already sticking her hand in the reaping ball. I saw Zale just bouncing up and down on his toes, getting ready. He looked determined. Vicious.

"Ren Odair!" Magrie called out, going much faster than with the girls. I looked over at my cousin, who was so, so, _so_ close to tears. He waited for the volunteer, but it never came. When I peered at Zale, he was already looking at me. He was nodding his head slowly, blue eyes glistening. He pointed to Ren, and dragged his finger across his own neck. I shook my head. Zale was willing to wait another year just so my cousin would die.

"Come on up, sonny," Magrie motioned. Ren hadn't moved yet, but he started gradually, step by step. Ren had reached the staircase leading up to Magrie. I had to do something… something …_anything!_ I thought as hard and fast as I could. The Career girls, including Narina, had trained me enough so I could survive. I could also tie knots for survival. Plus, my trident work could kill if needed. I'm basically a Career.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shouted as I raced up onto the podium, ruffling Ren's hair as I passed like I always did. Probably my last time ever. I grabbed the mic and gave the fakest smile you'd ever see. "I believe my training has been sufficient so I will be able to survive!" I looked over at Zale, whose evil grin was wider than I'd ever seen it. Magrie placed one of her ugly fingers on my shoulder.

"And what may be your name, dear?" she asked, sounding uninterested.

"Finnick. Finnick Odair," I replied. The girls had the saddest look on their faces, and the Careers were whispering amongst themselves. All but Zale and Annie. Annie. She looked at me. She was horrified. Suddenly, she looked away and I felt a stab at my heart. Man, I really didn't think this through.

Magrie led me over to the center of the stage and held my arm up. She also held up Narina's, who was looking at me, cocking her eyebrow up.

"I know your secrets," I mouthed and she rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Not all of them," she mimed back at me. I shrugged with my one free shoulder and looked at District Four.

"District Four, I present to you the tributes of the sixty-fifth annual Hunger Games! Narina Wentch and Finnick Odair!" Magrie shouted. The District nodded at us, with a few claps. This was never a happy occasion, even for a Career District.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been sort of busy. Review/follow/favorite below! vvv -TRB**


	4. The RIng

**A/N: I need more reviews, guys! How will I know what to improve if you don't tell me? ;-; I love the number of views, and I really hope you are enjoying the story!**

**Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own **_**The Hunger Games,**_** aside from my OCs.**

Magrie whisked Narina and me through the crowd of never ending people. I got so many looks of sympathy and respect that I just decided to keep my head down. I couldn't stand to see these people looking at me as if I were laying down in a coffin. But where I'm heading, maybe that's not too far away.

I was put in this room where people were going to come visit me. A Peacekeeper with a scar across his eye escorted me into the room and told me I had an hour for visitors before I was shipped off into the Games. Shortly after he left, Ren and my parents burst through the door. Ren was breathing heavily and my mother was crying. My father looked disappointed- no, he looked scared. I couldn't help but wonder if he looked this way when Ariel had gone in and never came back.

"Finnick, I can't believe you did that for me!" Ren wailed as the tears finally poured out of his eyes. Poor kid, he tried his best to hold it in. "I love you," he let out as he belted me with a hug. I hugged him back and stroked his hair, realizing _just now _what I got myself into.

"Anything for you, buddy," I replied in a fake-happy tone. I looked up at my parents, as I was sitting on a stool, and my mother was crying on my father's shoulder. Ren let up, and I stood up facing my parents. I looked into my dad's brown eyes.

"Son," was all he could choke out. My dad was always Mr. Calm, Cool and Collected. I understand now that it's because of Ariel. He misses Ariel. Everyone thought she was going to come out a winner.

My mother's tears calmed and she sniffled. She grabbed me in for a hug, and my father and Ren joined in. I needed to know now. I may not have a chance after this. It would bring back painful memories, yes, but I needed to know.

"How did...um, how did Ariel go down?" I asked lightly, though it is as if I just asked for all the money in the world. It was silent for a minute. Though, it felt as if it were hours. Until my mother finally spoke.

"It was the final three. Ariel, a girl from Twelve, and Pith Bobbitt," she began. Right then and there, I knew my mother was stronger than every victor ever. It caused her so much pain to tell me this story, and I loved her so much for being so strong. "Pith was a District Two Career, and he was absolutely _ruthless._ Everyone knew he would make it to the finals. It was the last day, day fifteen, and the girl from Twelve was struggling under Pith. He was ready to kill her. He raised a machete, when Ariel came through the bushes with her bow and arrow ready. Apparently, she heard the cries from the girl from Twelve, and came to her aid, though, I wish she hadn't. Ariel, as quick as lightning, shot her arrow, aimed right for the heart. And if it weren't for that _damn _machete, she would've killed him. He deflected it with the knife, and it went to the side. Ariel reloaded, but he stabbed the girl from Twelve in the chest two times, and went off to fight Ariel. This tribute could dodge _anything!_ He dodged all of her arrows, and pinned her to the ground. Ariel fought and fought but he was bigger and stronger. Pith choked my baby to death, and was declared the victor of the 51st Annual Hunger Games. Ariel was in second. But when it comes to these Games, nobody remembers second, except for first."

I sat there, jaw dropped, thinking about Ariel. Pith was probably still alive and well, ready to be a mentor for his Games. I would see him. How could I not kill him? I was speechless and everyone else was too. "Thanks for telling me, mom," I managed to say before we had another group hug. I ruffled Ren's hair and my mother kissed me on the head before they left.

"May the odds be ever in your favor, my son," my mother said, not a hint of amusement in her tone. My father nodded.

"Our son, the tribute," he chirped, sounding like he was going to cry. Was he when I couldn't see?

"I love you guys," I told them truthfully, "Never forget it."

They nodded, and my mother cried again. "We love you too, Finnick," they said simultaneously, all three of them. The door shut and I lay down on the bed, hands on my forehead, brushing my bronze hair back. Sweat was rolling down my face, and I was panting. I couldn't get the picture of Ariel's death out of my head.

The door swung open, and I jumped. I smiled as I recognized the brown hair and smiling green eyes of Annie Cresta. Though, her eyes were not as cheery and jumpy as usual. They read a sad, regretful look. She stared up at me, as I glanced down at her. Neither of us had anything to say, so I stepped forward and embraced her. She clung onto me so tight, her knuckles dug into my spine. I didn't care, this could be the last time I've ever hugged Annie. I hate saying that it's the first time too.

When we met eyes again, hers were glistening, waiting to drop the first tear. I could feel my own tearing up as well, and I sighed lightly. The Hunger Games _SUCK! _

"Try to win, Finn, okay?" she pleaded, her voice high and squeaky. "We all need you here. You've been trained some, right? I've taught you all I know. You can do this, I believe in you."

I nodded and looked into her eyes. "Okay," I said. I was masked by all the thinking in my head. My friends, my family, the asshole named Zale. All the girls who love me when I don't love them back, including Annie. And I remember that I've never had a steady girlfriend.

Annie reached into her pocket. "Here," she peeped, pulling a shiny golden ring with an emerald encrusted on it. "It's my ring, it's very prestigious in my family. I want you to use it during the Games." I held out my palm as she placed the ring in my hand. The gem matched her eyes.

"Thank you, Ann," I answered in a hushed manner. "I'll use it as my token. I'll never forget it, or you." I can't believe the words I am saying. It's like Annie is my wife, and even worse, it is like I'm never coming back. Through the wall, I can hear Narina squealing and I can barely make out Zale's raspy voice. It seemed as if they were dating. Pfft. They shouldn't be fooling around now, their time is running out. Though, Narina is a real Career, so I guess she could be coming back. Annie says something, but I am too lost in my thoughts that I missed it. "Huh?" I say, confused.

She slaps me lightly on the shoulder. "Don't say that," she repeats. "You can do this, you'll get sponsors and you can win. I _know _you can, Finnick. Just like I know you can score every female you want!"

I nod slightly and say nothing, but I know that's true. Annie checks her watch and scowls. "I have to go now," she admits, annoyed. "I know you can do this." She goes on her tiptoes and kisses me on the cheek. "You can do this, Finnick. You can."

I give her a thumbs up. "Thanks, Annie," I tell her, meaning it.

She gives a half smile. "You're welcome." And just like that, she's gone. I swear I could hear a faint "I love you," before she leaves. I have ten minutes before the hour is up, and it's filled with the girls who love me paying their respects. But all I can focus on is Annie and Ariel.

The Peacekeepers come in, kick the girls out, and Magrie meets me as I drive in a car to the train station with Narina. Magrie talks to us about the Games, and what we are going to do, but I only have two things on my mind: Ariel and Annie.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, school starts in 6 days and I've been preparing x.x -TRB**


End file.
